Rivalidade ou Amor?
by Tsuki horoshima
Summary: A irmã mais nova de Kagome volta para o japão para passar as ferias, Kagome a convida para passar um tempo na era feudal e la ela começa uma rivalidade com Sesshomaru pela Rin e isso desperta um novo sentimento nos dois.
1. Prologo

Aqui o poço ainda funciona e a Nanami não e irmã gemea de Kagome e sim mais nova.

* * *

**Floresta De Inu Yasha**

- Inu Yasha anda rapido - Reclamava Kagome com um Bebe no colo e uma mochila nas costas.

- Estou andando mais rapido que posso - Responde fazendo uma careta pois estava levando a carinho do Bebe, a filha de 2 anos nos braços, o Shippou que estava gripado, duas mochilas enormes e a bolça da Kagome.

- Vamos logo minha mãe quer leva-los para passear, o Vovô quer curar o Shippou - _Que eu duvido muito que consiga _- Completa em pensamento - E minha irmã vai voltar de viagem, ta demorando mais vou na frente - Pula dentro do poço.

- Kagome me espera - corre e pula no poço mais fica entalado - Que não e possivel - Começa a se mexer e desentala.

- Aff... por que demorou tanto? - Pergunta Kagome sentada na beira.

- Nada não vamos? - diz saindo de dentro.

- Sim.

- Kagome, Inuyasha - chama a mãe de Kagome - Vamos tomar um chá, Nanami ligou e disse que acabou de entrar num Taxi.

Se passaram uns 50 minutos e uma garota muito parecida com a Kagome chegou, Kagome explicou o porque das orelhas de cachorro e contou toda sua historia.

- Nami esses são meus filhos, a menina e Kanae - Kanae tinha os cabelos e orelha iguais a de Inu Yasha em uma cor prateada igual a do tio, o rosto era identico a de Kagome quando pequena e parecia muito priguiçosa - e o Menino e Naomi - Naomi tinha cabelos e orelhas pretas, era meio levado para sua idade de 6 meses e parecia ter gostado da tia.

- Prazer conhecelos coisas fofas sou Nanami.

- Nanami - falou Kanae.

- Me chame de Nami.

- Nami.

- Isso mesmo - Nanami era identica a Kagome quando encontrou o Hanyou pela primeira vez a unica coisa que mudava eram os olhos verdes e o cabelo castanho.

- Nami esse e meu marido Inu Yasha.

- Prazer em conhece-lo - estende a mão que o meio-youkai pega com muito cuidado, não sabia o por que tinha medo de quebrar ela como se ela fosse vidro.

- O prazer a meu - Apos dizer isso Kagome se assustou e Shippou achou que estava tendo alucinações.

- Nanami voce esta de ferias da escola por que não passa esse tempo na casa da kagome? - Fala o Avô delas pela primeira vez.

- Boa ideia vem com agente Nami - fala Kagome animada com a ideia.

- Que? Voce devia esta ciente que ela pode se machucar lá - diz inu Yasha se levantando revoltado e quando disse a palavra machucar lembrou de soltar a mão de Nanami.

- Voce protege eu e as crianças uma pessoa a mais não vai fazer diferença - Se levanta tambem.

- Gente eu posso ficar aqui - diz Nanami.

- Voce vai e ponto final - Kagome grita com ela e com Inu Yasha.

O tempo passou a mãe das duas saiu com as crianças , o avô delas curou Shippou ou pelo menos tentou e No final da tarde Os cinco pularam no poço.

- Aqui e lindo - disse Nanami saindo do poço.

- Voce não viu nada - diz Kagome puxando ela para o vilarejo.

* * *

**N/A:** Kagome esta certa ela ainda não viu nada, no proximo capitulo.

_**Naração Inu**_** Yasha**

Nanami conhece Rin, uma amizade florece, epa o que Sesshomaru esta fazendo aqui? no proximo capitulo: _Uma Nova Amizade E Uma Nova Rivalidade._


	2. Uma Nova Amizade E Uma Nova Rivalidade

**Era Feudal**

Kagome, Inuyasha, as crianças, Shippou e Nanami ja estavam a caminho do vilarejo quando uma coisa-verde-não-indentificada aparece na frente de Nanami se instinto foi jogar sua mala na cabeça dele que desmaiou.

- Jaken? - pergunta Inuyasha cutucando a coisa-verde-não-indentificada ate acorda.

- Comandante Inuyasha¹ - se levanta - Estava procurando justamente o senhor, o Lord Sesshomaru quer que o senhor cuide da senhorita Rin por hoje.

- Quando meu irmão me tornou comandante não disse que eu seria baba da filha dele - resmunga Inuyasha.

- Não reclame Rin e um doce - diz Kagome - E as crianças gostam dela e tenho certesa que Nanami ira gostar dela tambem.

- Chata - mumura o hanyou - cade a menina?

- Na casa da velha Kaede - fala a coisa-verde-não-indentificada-que-foi-indentificada-como-jaken.

- Ta nos ja vamos para lá - se vira para a Kanae que estavam encima de uma arvore - vamos sua peste a rin esta na aldeia - ela sai correndo na frente - volta aqui - corre atras.

Kagome começa a ri, Jaken vai embora e as duas vão para o vilareijo, ao chegarem Nanami fica admirada, Kagome guia ela ate uma das casa e entra, dentro da casa estavam Shippou, Inuyasha, Kanae, Naomi, uma senhora velha, um monge, uma garota gravida, tres crianças e uma menina de 16 anos.

- Gente essa e a minha irmã - disse Kagome - o nome dela e Nanami.

- Prazer em conhece-los - faz uma reverencia.

- O prazer e nosso - disse a gestante - meu nome e sango esses são meus filhos Sho, Mirage e mikage - mirage e mikage eram uma menino e uma menina gemeos tinham olhos e cabelos pretos e aparentavam ter 3 anos, Sho tinha 4 anos e tinha os cabelos e olhos da mesma cor de seus irmãos - esse e meu marido Miroku.

- Prazer em conhece-la senhorita Nanami - disse Miroku indo para perto de Nanami e sendo puxado por sua esposa que estava com o bumerangue(e assim que se escreve?) em suas mãos.

- eu sou Kaede - disse a senhora - essa a rin - aponta para a menina que tinha cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos.

- Prazer em conhece-la Nanami - diz rin sorindo - Quer conhecer o rio?

- Aqui tem um rio? - rin faz um sim com a cabeça - claro por que não, ta calor e eu acho que trouxe o meu maiô - abre a mala e pega um maiô tomara que caia preto que mais parecia um biquine mais a parte de cima e a de baixo eram ligados por uma argola dourada e era aberto na região das costelas..

- Se voces vão vista isso rin - Kagome da um biquine azul para rin.

- vamos? - pergunta rin.

-vamos.

As duas saem correndo en direção ao rio, ao chegar Nanami coloca o maiô e ajuda rin a vestir o biquine, as duas ficaram lá ate o meio da tarde.

- acho que e melhor voltar - diz rin saindo da agua - o senhor sesshoumaru deve voltar para me buscar a qualque momento.

- Eu to morrendo de fome - Nanami sai da agua e ajuda rin a se trocar quando tres Youkais ogros com dois metro e meio de altura aparecem.

- Irmão parece que ja temos a nossa comida - ri.

- São tão magrinhas - disso o outro.

- Comam a menina - diz o do meio apontando para rin - a outra sera minha esposa - aponta pra Nanami.

- Eu? - fala Nanami - não, eu não, eu não sei cozinhar, não sei passar, não sei lavar, não sei limpar sou inutil.

- eu quero voce - ele pega nanami com a mão cheia de fungos e a ergue no ar - voce sera minha - faz biquinho para beijar nanami a centimetros de distancia se ouve um grito, um dos ogros tinha sido retalhado e um homem que parecia ter uns 18 anos ele segurava uma espada.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru - diz rin feliz.

- Meu irmão - diz o ogro - voce não vai pegar ela, ela e minha - rosna mostrando os dentes podres e verdes.

- Não quero a magrela - disse Sesshoumaru - vamos rin.

- Magrela? Olha aqui quem voce pensa que e? - Nanami pergunta com raiva.

- Quem voce pensa que e gritando comigo desse geito? - pergunta sesshoumaru com raiva pela impertinencia dela e virando pela primeira vez para encarar Nanami e sua espressão de raiva muda para uma de surpresa.

- Voce não vai leva-la - disse o ogro - ela e minha - tenta da um soco em sesshoumaru que para seu ataque com uma mão ele pega a espada e com um golpe mata o ogro.

- Quem e voce? - pergunta caminhando para perto de nanami.

- Eu sou nanami - responde se levantando.

- Voce matou meus irmãos - disse o terceiro que todos esqueceram - eu vou te matar - da um soco na chão que faz ele se despedaçar e uma pedra bater na cabeça de nanami e ela cair no rio.

- NANAMI - Grita rin preucupada, sesshoumaru corre em direção ao rio e o ogro entra na frente dele.

- Sai da minha frente - pega a espada joga na testa do ogro e pula no rio.

s2

- nanami - chamavam rin.

- Minha cabeça ta doendo.

- e por que voce perdeu oxigenio por muito tempo - disse Kaede fazendo ela perceber que estava na casa, todos estavam lá ate sesshoumaru que vestia roupas normais uma calça jeans e uma regata azul parecia estar dormindo - se sesshoumaru não te tira-se de lá a tempo voce poderia estar morta.

- Foi incrivel eu nunca vi uma respiração boca-boca antes - disse rin.

- RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA-BOCA - Gritam Nanami e Kagome.

- Foi eu ja vi em um dos livros de medicina da kagome.

- Kagome - chama nanami - vem cá isso não conta como primeiro beijo não e? - pergunta perto da orelha dela claro que Inuyasha ouviu.

- Não sei acho que sim.

- NÃAAAOOOOO - grita Nanami acordando sesshoumaru.

- Que gritaria e essa?

- e culpa sua seu pervetido.

- Bateu a cabeça forte de mais ou ta sonhando comigo.

- eu não bati a cabeça forte de mais e não tive pesadelos.

- Então sonhou com a coisa horenda que estava querendo casar com voce.

- NUNCA.

- Estava sonhando com o beijo que aque troço queria te dar.

- eu vou te matar - pula no pescoço de sesshoumaru e os dois começaram a rolar no chão.

- Parem com isso - diz Kagome separando os dois - Nanami sesshoumaru salvou sua vida agradeça a ele.

- Obrigado - fala baixinho.

- Fala mais alto.

- OBRIGADO - berra.

- Sesshoumaru sem provocações.

- ta.

- Nanami vai vestir algo quente - Nanami se lembra que estava de maiô e vai se trocar.

As horas passaram Sesshoumaru e Nanami nem se olhavam, ja esta anoitecendo, Nanami e rin conversavam.

- Rin esta na hora de ir.

- Me deixa ficar mais um pouquinho.

- Não, vamos agora.

- Deixa rin ficar - pede Nanami.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não e ponto final.

- Ela fica, ja esta anoitecendo e perigoso para rin.

- Nos dois vamos agora.

- a rin fica.

- ela vai.

- fica

- vai

- fica

- vai

- fica

- vai

- fica

- vai.

- Ahhhhh parem de brigar - diz rin.

- Acho melhor ficarem - diz kagome entrando - a roupa de Sesshoumaru ainda esta ensopada.

- Então eu a rin ficamos essa noite.

- Isso - comemora Nanami.

- SO esta noite.

O tempo passa e eles Jantam, Nanami e rin dormem em um canto, sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sentados em alguma parede, Kagome dorme com a cabeça no colo de inuyasha, sango e Miroku abraçados, Kaede perto do fogo e as crianças espalhadas.

* * *

¹Apos Inuyasha se casar com Kagome, ele e Sesshomaru se tornaram amigos(ou quase) e o Sesshy fez Inuyasha o comandante de suas tropas.

**Narração Inuyasha.**

As brigas de Sesshoumaru e Nanami ficam piores e eles caem no poço, braceletes aparece misteriosamente nos braços dos dois, eles não estão no mundo da Kagome então estão aonde? No proximo capitulo: _Os braceletes misteriosos e um beijo de verdade._


End file.
